1. Field
The described technology relates to a mask manufacturing method and a mask for deposition manufactured using the mask manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, an organic light emitting display device may have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response time. In such an organic light emitting display device, several sub-pixels may form one pixel.
During a process for manufacturing an organic light emitting display device, each sub-pixel may be formed using various methods, for example, a deposition method.